Stapple Gunned
by BreyerRose
Summary: Alex is just waiting for Chris to notice the chemistry between them. Will he have to spell it out for him or scream it in his face? Song-fic


~I decided that I needed to write more of the boys together. I missed them lol. As always I don't own anyone or anything associated with TNA. Chris and Alex own themselves. The song used in the story is called _Stapplegunned_ and it belongs to The Spill Canvas. The version I was listening to when I wrote this was the acoustic version, I like that one best, but either way it's still a great song by one of the most amazing bands. Go download the CDs. This is only the 2nd song fic I've ever done so please let me know what you guys think, if I should stop trying or if I'm any good at them lol. I love your reviews; they make my day sooo much. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy guys ^-^~

~Staple Gunned~

He knew it was the most foolish thing he'd ever done, knew it would only end badly and he would look back on it in the morning and hate himself. He had heard all the rumors already, the younger brunette's reputation had preceded him, but still he couldn't stop himself.

It was the way the younger boy carried himself into a room; as if he knew all the occupants were talking about him. They usually were; but he refused to show them it bothered him. It was the way his deep russet eyes always had mischief backlighting them. He was notoriously always up to something, he never went anywhere without that damn camera. It was the way his wardrobe consisted of worn in jeans and obscure band tees he'd gotten from the multitude of shows he had attended. It was natural, uncontrived. As natural as his scathing wit and quick fire tongue. It was the way his dark hair matched the shade of his eyes to perfection. It was the way he'd bleached the front and let his bangs fall continuously over his face; daring the world to take a closer look, but never letting it see him. It was the way his pack of cigarettes cropped up dangerously out of his back pocket ignoring all the scorns and disapproving looks. It was the way he seemed to always be nearby, always catching the older blonde's baby blues and smirking before drawing his hood up and sauntering off.

Like right now, he'd caught his eye the moment he'd entered the lobby. He was alone, as usual. The blonde couldn't tear his gaze away; watching him claim his room key at the front desk and make his way to the elevator. Cursing to himself when pools of melted chocolate turned and found his own ocean depths, he hurried after the boy despite the fact he'd just come down from his room.

He made it in time to watch the doors close and swallow the younger boy whole. Heaving a sigh half in relief he shoved his hands into his pockets. Just as he was scolding himself for chasing after him the doors slid open again and he found himself staring at the brunette. He couldn't find his voice, couldn't get his brain to make the connection with his mouth. He just stood there like a willing captive.

"You gonna get on?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"…I – ah just thought I missed it." He felt his cheeks start to burn before he got all the words out.

Dropping his head he shuffled onto the elevator, leaving plenty of room between them.

The brunette smirked to himself. "What floor?"

"Huh?" The blonde snapped his head up, cerulean eyes big with confusion.

"What floor is your room on?"

"Oh… um… the 9th."

The younger boy reached over and pushed the correct button. "I'm right underneath you."

His ears perked as his mind instantly took that simple phrase to very dirty places. He couldn't help the blush creeping up his neck.

"You're what?" He asked certain he'd heard wrong.

"I said I'm underneath you… I'm on the 8th floor," he clarified.

Those dark impish eyes raked slowly over his body, before coming to settle with his own azure stare. His cheeks burned even more when a bubble gum tongue darted out to quench chapped lips. The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it, with a shake of his head he looked down to the tiles again.

"Didn't you and Eric have dinner plans?" He asked casually leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah we do."

"Well shouldn't you have stayed in the lobby to meet him then?"

"Well I needed something back in my room."

"Oh." He smirked knowingly. "Is that why you were in such a hurry to make this elevator?"

"What?"

"There were two more unoccupied elevators in the lobby, and you dashed for this one like your life depended on it."

"I didn't realize I guess… Besides I didn't know it was only one person to an elevator."

"It's not. I mean I did re-open the doors for you."

Before the blonde had time to reply, the tone sounded and the doors slid open.

"See ya Chris," he winked and headed down the hall to his room.

He glanced up at the brightly lit number 8 and cursed. How'd they get up here so fast? The doors slid closed again and he ascended to the next floor, his floor. No one was waiting when the doors opened so he quickly hit the button to close them and then pushed the "L" button.

_It was in the lobby when I set my sights on you  
Shoulda kissed you in the elevator,  
but I was too scared to  
It was in the morning when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time  
Woah  
_

It was well before dawn the next morning, but the blonde was on his way to the gym in the hotel. It had been a rough night, just as he predicted he'd spent most of it looking at the ceiling and going over that awkward meeting in the elevator. He wasn't an idiot; he knew when he was being flirted with. All the glances, all those fleeting touches in passing or in the ring, all the conversations kept much too casual; even if he tripped over his own tongue in most of them. He'd never been one to act so stupid, never been one of those guys that couldn't form two sentences, but there was something about the brunette that left his brain muddled; all sense of intelligence abandoned him. He used his key card to let himself into the gym not surprised it was otherwise empty. He bypassed the weight equipment going straight for the treadmill. He always liked to start with cardio training. He put his ear buds in and selected 311 from his I-pod playlist.

His jog was interrupted four songs later, he felt someone behind him more than anything. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the brunette leaning easily against the elliptical machine. Those eyes unnerved him so much his toe caught the moving grip and he stumbled forward bracing himself on the hand rail. He glared at the younger boy while he hit the emergency stop button. He ripped his headphones out of his ears, but that did little good. The darker boy had an amazing laugh, rich and melodious. It always sounded real, like he never forced mirth out of pity or graciousness.

Chris marched over to him; his shoulders were still shaking with his chuckles.

"Dude, what the hell? Why are you sneaking up on me?"

"I think the real question is why do you keep looking for me?" His dark eyes sparkled on their accord.

"What? I do not… It's like barley 5, what are you doing down here?"

"I like early work outs too," he shrugged and moved to the treadmill next to the one the blonde had previously claimed. "If you give me like 20 to warm up I'll finish the circuit with you."

Chris was weary to accept, the last thing he needed was to drop something or break something, but one look from under that striking blonde patch of hair and he knew he wasn't going to decline the invitation.

"Sure." He restarted the treadmill and began an easy jog next to the brunette leaving his I-pod off this time.

"You like 311." It was a statement instead of a question and it took Chris a second to realize the other boy still expected an answer.

"Yeah… How'd you know that?"

He glanced at the blonde, offering him a smirk. "Your shirt is one of their album covers."

Chris looked down at himself in confirmation; it was his favorite one.

"And you were singing when I came in."

He blushed a deep cherry red, which only got worse when the other boy chuckled again.

"You've got a decent voice. I bet it carries well when you give your all, lost in the throes of passion."

Chris swallowed thickly; he bit his bottom lip trying to think quickly, he refused to let this opportunity pass him by.

"I don't have much of a voice; I play the guitar pretty well. I'm better with my fingers; ya know holding the frets, strumming the chords."

"I can see that. You definitely know where to put your hands when we work in the ring."

"It's gotta look good to get over, you're only as good as your worst sell."

"Mm-hm… So what else you selling?"

"Whatever you're willing to take."

"I'm trying to get all of it," he retorted drinking in the blonde with hooded eyes.

Before Chris could even get a reply together the brunette proclaimed that he was ready to start their workout.

_Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_

After that initial early morning workout all Chris could concentrate on was the young brunette. And it didn't help matters that he seemed to always be around. He'd appear behind the blonde placing his palm on the small of his back and congratulating him softly on his matches. He'd join the table Chris was sitting at and offer him an alluring smile and then sit quietly taking in the conversations. It even seemed like he purposely waited around until Chris was getting ready to leave so they could walk out of the arena together. It seemed a routine had started and Chris was hoping it never ended. He was sitting on the bench in the locker room stuffing the last of his things in his bag when a pair of threadbare chucks showed up beside his duffel.

"Hey Alex," he smiled up at the young brunette, but the usual matching grin wasn't there. "What's wrong?"

He bit his bottom lip and let more of the bright blonde fall over his eyes. "Um… Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Could I catch a ride with you back to the hotel? Mine bailed man."

"That's it?" Chris wondered where this abnormal shyness was coming from.

"Yeah. Is that cool?"

"Of course, dude that's fine," he assured, "are you ready?"

"All set," Alex gestured to his back pack and camera bag.

"Sweet, give me like 10 and we can go."

Alex sighed gently. "Thanks Chris… I totally appreciate this."

The blonde just smiled at him. He wanted to reach up and tuck back those striking bleached bangs but he had to refrain. It wasn't the right time for such intimate acts yet. Alex couldn't keep his gaze tonight; those deep brown eyes stayed drawn to the floor.

"Hey, are you sure-"

"Yeah, it's good," the brunette quickly interrupted. "I'll meet you outside okay?"

He turned to leave before Chris could agree, but the blonde saw him pull his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Something's going on," he mused to himself.

Chris met Alex by the door in the back parking lot; he threw his butt to the ground and snuffed it with the toe of his sneaker. He was awfully quiet as he followed Chris to his car. The blonde tried to talk to him on the ride back to the hotel but he wouldn't cooperate. It was disheartening to the older boy. Once they'd gotten past the nervous chatter of their first conversations they were able to really talk to each other. They discovered their tastes in just about everything meshed; their playlists had most of the same artists on them, when one pulled out a random movie quote the other was able to finish it, they'd traveled to many of the same places before joining the TNA roster, they even realized they'd grown up not that far from each other back in Detroit.

"So… Are they gonna keep your angle with Kevin and Austin for a while?" Chris tried to encourage.

Alex shrugged, "I guess so. They didn't seem too sure if it was gonna last though. I just wish they'd give me something decent to go with. I had a better character fleshed out in ROH."

"Yeah, that war with The Embassy was epic, and then you turned… It was awesome."

"You were there for that… I remember seeing you at shows."

"Yeah. Just 'cause I work with you doesn't mean I can't be a fan of yours."

The brunette finally smiled. "You really noticed me there?"

He drew his bottom lip between his teeth and answered quietly, "I've only ever noticed you Alex."

It was the younger boy's turn to blush a deep scarlet; he shook his bangs down over his eyes and started to play with the frayed denim strings at his worn knee. The unusual coyness seemed to spark Chris' courage; reaching over he placed his hand over Alex's. The brunette relaxed into the seat; he turned his palm up and allowed the blonde to lace their fingers together.

"Ya know," Chris began, "if you don't feel like staying alone tonight… I don't have a roommate yet."

Alex's sour countenance finally changed into a small amused smile. Whatever had him in such a bad mood seemed to lift off of him and he snickered softly. He glanced at the blonde shamelessly; refusing to veil the lust that darkened his impossibly rich coffee eyes.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself Blondie?"

"I don't think so," he replied brazenly. "Stay with me tonight."

Alex's smirk grew, "no."

"Why? We've been dancing around this for the past few weeks now," Chris tried to take his hand back, but the younger boy squeezed his fingers. "What do you want?"

"I want you to want me for real. Ask me when you're serious about me."

"I am serious… I want you."

Alex shook his head that smirk still tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Not yet you don't. But you're getting there."

He leaned forward and turned the radio up with his unoccupied hand. A familiar acoustic tune filled the car and ended the conversation.

_We were all alone when I finally made a pass at you  
It didn't work, and no it never does,  
but you know how I do  
We were all alone when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time  
Woah_

Chris was convinced that Alex was trying to drive him crazy. The teasing touches only grew more frequent and even bolder. The brunette now used every excuse he could find for closeness disregarding anyone else in their proximity. When they were in the gym well before anyone else was awake or when they were all alone in the ring he'd go out of his way to press up against Chris. It was maddening.

"Damit 'Lex," The blonde cursed as he fought to counter a crucifix style submission.

Alex took him to the mat and quickly floated over for the cover. Both boys were breathing heavy with their exertions, their sweaty chests meeting with each inhale. As Chris looked up into those chocolate eyes he actually felt his heart stumble in its pace. He was trapped underneath the younger boy's lithe muscle and trembled when Alex shifted his thigh between his legs. He arched up into the touch barely stopping a moan from slipping out of his mouth. Baby blues fluttered closed and his breath hitched when soft lips ghosted over his own. He tried to reach up and capture them again but Alex inched away; when Chris opened his eyes the brunette was smirking down at him.

"I think I win this match."

"You want your title?" the blonde quirked a brow.

Alex shook his head with a small chuckle. He made sure to caress as much of the sculpted chest he could before getting off Chris completely. The older boy bit down on his bottom lip as his nipple stiffened.

"When do I get to win?" He inquired. "You're playing this game and I don't even know the rules."

The darker boy sighed almost like he was suddenly tired. "It's not a game… But I am playing for keeps. You know how I feel Chris; I'm just waiting on you."

"You've gotta know how I feel by now," he said incredulously watching the other step between the ropes and jump off the apron.

"No. I just know what you want." Alex replied and turned going up the ramp, he disappeared through the tunnel leaving Chris standing in the center of the 6 sided ring.

He raked a hand through his thick blonde hair. "What the hell?"

_Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_

Chris glanced across the catering area and bit back a sigh. Alex had been rather conspicuous by his absence the remainder of the week. The brunette was currently tucked in the corner leaning back against the wall with his legs stretched out on the rest of the bench lost in a comic book. His I-pod was sitting on the table beside him as he contentedly turned the pages. He was so used to the younger boy being within arm's reach it felt unnatural having him across the room. Chris tried to focus on his meal but the food was oddly unappealing.

"Dude, am I glad you got Shelley out of your system," Sonjay huffed, "he seems to be taking it well."

"What?" Chris' artless cobalt eyes scrunched.

"It's understandable bro, he totally threw himself at you. I mean you are only human." He winked at his friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"You messing around with Shelley and how you finally gave him the boot. You are done with him right, 'cause honestly it was looking like you were getting attached to him."

"Would that really be so bad?"

"Are you kidding?" Sonjay's brows rose comically up his forehead. "Alex Shelley isn't relationship material dude. He doesn't even try man, he purposefully excludes himself."

Chris glanced over at the young brunette again. He couldn't fault his friend; Alex really did go out of his way to keep to himself. But the blonde had been fortunate enough to see through his carefully crafted façade. He knew how passionate Alex was about the sport of wrestling; how he willingly sacrificed sleep to stay up at night and study the tapes of his matches to keep honing his skills. He watched countless hours of footage from classic teams like the Midnight Express and the British Bulldogs pausing and rewinding to watch certain moves until he had figured out how to do them himself. Chris had seen the dedication he had in the gym, he had seen Alex stop and talk to the kids who waited outside the Asylum after the shows and after the main eventers had passed them by. He had seen Alex light up like a little boy at Christmas when he was able to defeat a particularly difficult level in his new video game. Chris had listened to Alex while he explained his irrational fear of an inevitable Zombie apocalypse so thoroughly that the blonde had to admit it was at least semi possible. He had seen the boy that no one else knew, that no one else had taken the opportunity to get to know.

"Of course I would too if I had pissed off as many people as he had," Sonjay continued. "He just doesn't care ya know? He's always taping stuff and you can't trust him. Look at those tapes he made for Kevin."

"That was for an angle, and Vince Russo was the creative genius who wanted to use 'real footage'. No one's still mad Kevin for that," Chris pointed out.

"I guess," the Guru shrugged. "Still, he could make more of an effort."

"Why should he want to make an effort to be a part of a group that obviously holds stupid grudges? And none of you guys have done anything to welcome him. If I had to hang out with people who I knew didn't like me I'd exclude myself too."

"Dude, I didn't mean anything, I was just saying." Sonjay held up his hands defensively. "Where ya going?"

Chris ignored the other X-division competitor; he wanted to go over and tell Alex he got it now and then ask him the question he'd been waiting to hear. But the brunette had slipped out of catering without the blonde noticing. Chris sighed and headed down to the locker room; he found Alex pulling on his jacket and grabbing at his pack of smokes. He drew his hood up and turned around; a cigarette was already dangling between his lips. Iced mocha eyes met crystal clear pools of blue.

"Hey," Chris broached tentatively.

"'Sup."

"… You're going outside to smoke that?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "They won't let me do it in the building."

Chris tried to laugh, but the humor was too caustic. Scratching the back of his neck he asked if he could join the brunette. Those eyes brightened at the corners and Alex worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He shrugged his response but brushed his shoulder with the blonde's as he exited the locker room. He slipped the cigarette up behind his right ear on the way out. Chris fell in step beside him; he pushed the door open breaking into the cool twilight breeze first. Alex even waited on his nicotine fix to enjoy the fresh air for a moment.

"Can I ask you a question," there was not inquiry in the blonde's tone.

"This might be the last time I let you, so make it good." Alex rejoined.

Chris smirked. Slowly, he reached up to lower the black hood covering Alex's thick tendrils. He gently tucked the bleached strands back behind his ear then smoothed his hand along the course stubble on his jaw. He eased the pad of his thumb over that lush pout; captivated by the lips he had yet to taste properly.

"You wanted to ask me something." Warm breath kissed his digit.

Chris caught his gaze; he had to squint in the low light to see the blush, but he felt the heat creep up into the younger boy's face.

"Can I take you out sometime?"

Alex smiled gently. "Maybe, what'd you have in mind?"

"Dinner, that sushi place across town is supposed to be good."

"What about after dinner?" Alex nuzzled into the hand that was still caressing his cheek.

"We can back to my room for a while…"

The brunette blinked at him; his shoulders slumped forward under the weight of his disappointment. But Chris merely smiled and tucked his finger under his chin. He brought those dark eyes back up to meet his own.

"I'm sure there's a zombie movie we could rent that I haven't seen. After I'll walk you to your door, maybe kiss you on the cheek depending on how the evening is going, and I'll nervously ask you on a second date."

The grin that over took Alex's face couldn't have been stopped even if he had wanted it. He allowed Chris to pull him in closer and slipped his arms around the older boy's waist.

"You don't have to be nervous. You know I'm already going to say yes," he whispered.

"Just like you knew I'd eventually figure this out." Chris leaned his forehead against the younger boy's.

"I was almost ready to give up. I mean I was practically spelling it out for you. I was scared you wouldn't feel it and only want one thing out of this."

"No. I want all of this," he squeezed him gently, "all of you."

Alex closed his eyes and nestled into the words; sighing when he felt Chris drop a kiss into his hair, so grateful that the blonde finally sensed the chemistry between them.

_Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_


End file.
